


Бессмысленно

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Anti-utopia, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: — Мы не сможем быть для них родителями, Ро.
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider & Roxy's Mom | Alpha Rose Lalonde
Kudos: 1





	Бессмысленно

Вы обречены.  
Вы оба знаете, что ваши жизни не важны, они — лишь подготовка для чего-то большего. Кого-то большего.  
Вы обречены, но мир вокруг распадается на части осколками кривого зеркала.

Ты чувствуешь это, словно гул просыпающегося утром города, но иррациональный, неправильный, он сводит тебя с ума, и ты затыкаешь уши, включаешь музыку на полную, а когда становится невмоготу, ты пользуешься своим лучшим оружием — беспощадной иронией.  
Пышножабрая стерва попыталась испоганить даже твою иронию. Вот сучка.

Ты знаешь, что Роуз чувствует то же самое. Её пальцы сжимают чёрную лакированную сумочку слишком крепко, и ты понимаешь: она не желает выдавать своих эмоций. У неё нет тёмных очков, она не может засунуть руки в карманы, как это делаешь ты.  
Роуз дрожит не от страха — в ней кипит едва сдерживаемая ярость.  
Она тоже не выносит этого и начинает строчить свои безумные книги.  
Ты не читал ни одной, но ты легко можешь понять по одному случайному взгляду: Роуз тошнит от бездействия.

— Я сделал для мелкого всё, что мог. Парню придётся справляться самому.  
Роуз молчит, наливает в бокал виски, смотрит на алкоголь пустым взглядом. Она никогда не выпивает его, только смотрит, а затем выливает на пол. Дорогой паркет в её поместье уже весь липкий, но ты предпочитаешь не говорить Роуз об этом.  
— Хотя бы посмотреть на неё, — шепчет Роуз. — Хотя бы сказать ей, чтобы была сильной, чтобы не боялась ничего... Чтобы берегла себя.  
Дейв молчит — потому что нет смысла повторять за ней. «Дирк, бро, береги себя».

Они выходят бороться в открытую, когда всё уже потеряно, когда шум и крики уже нельзя заглушить битами, когда во рту впервые появляется терпкий привкус вина.  
— Мы не сможем быть для них родителями, Ро.  
— Не сможем. — Роуз хватает крепче вязальные спицы, и её руки уже не дрожат. — Мы будем для них героями.


End file.
